fearthewalkingdeadfandomcom-20200214-history
U.S. Military
The U.S. Military, known collectively as the Armed Forces of the United States, are the combined military forces of the United States of America. It is made up of five armed service branches: Army, Air Force, Navy, Marine Corps, and Coast Guard. Each branch of the military has a unique approach towards protecting America's interests and ensuring global peace. It is informally referred to as the "Military" within the fictional realms of the universe. The Military attempted to contain the outbreak, but were ultimately overrun by the sheer numbers of the undead. As such, many scattered outposts, vehicles, and equipment remain behind as many of its members have either fallen victim to the hordes of walkers or have retreated elsewhere. In Fear the Walking Dead, the military is active in season one, but as of season two, the fate of the military is unknown. Outbreak and Operation Cobalt Early in the outbreak, once it became apparent that local law enforcement could no longer handle the outbreak, an excutive order was made to deploy the military, mainly the National Guard. In many cities, they set up safe zones to quarantine survivors and protect them from the infected. They were authorized to use deadly force in order to maintain order. Many of those who did not make their way to the safe zones tried to make their way out of infected cities. With the epidemic spreading and command and control beginning to falter, a decision was taken somewhere up the chain of command to abandon the safe zones and withdraw the military from the cities and back to the safety of their bases. Soldiers were instructed to withdraw from the safe zones in an orderly fashion during the night so as not to spook civilians. The operation also included an order for the "humane termination" of individuals in quarantined areas. ]] The second stage of the operation was large scale napalm bombing of major cities to wipe out walkers that had infested urban areas. Cities known to have been bombed include : . Atlanta, Georgia . Los Angeles, California . San Diego, California . Portland, Oregon . Seattle, Washington . Phoenix, Arizona After the bombing of Los Angeles and as survivors were escaping via boat, the Coast Guard brodcast a message that they were unable to lend assistance to people in any form. Whether this was was due to loss of equipment, loss of personell to the infected or loss of personell to desertion is unknown. Trivia * In The Walking Dead, evidence suggests that only units of the regular military were deployed, while on FTWD only National Guard units were deployed. It is unknown when this change occurred. * It is possible that part of the reason the Coast Guard could no longer aid civilians was due to the loss of equipment. In season two, while aboard The Abigail, the survivors come across a boat that has been sunk by heavy machine gun fire. The damage gun suggests 50 caliber rounds- the same caliber used for the mounted machine guns aboard Coast Guard ships to bring down smuggler boats. Since the Coast Guard stated they were no longer operational, then pirates must have gotten hold of their hardware. Category:Military Category:Government Agencies Category:Organisations